Marked
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Summer was just an ordinary girl till a house party and she saw her friend killed before her. Deacon Frost is a cruel, sadistic vampire and she now serves him. Can the Daywalker Blade save her?
1. Chapter 1

I had been marked going on three years now, I was only twenty when I was marked. Sometimes I thought it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Other times I wish I could kill myself. I belonged to Deacon 'Deak' Frost. I wasn't permitted to call him anything other than Deacon. He hated humans. He felt we should be caged and used to feed upon. I wasn't like the other familiars. I was more a pet. I followed Deacon around fucked him when he wanted sex and slit my wrists when he wanted blood. Though I wasn't his only source of food, I was more a snack. He said my blood tasted too sweet to drain at once. But I was eventually saved. That however is to be told later. For now let me tell you how it all started.

"Come on Summer enough already. All you ever do is study and train. Train and study then sleep when you get the chance. Don't be such a drag! Let's go to this party!"

"Tish I don't want to. I have no need to party. And I have a tournament to prepare for this weekend." I sighed. Tish was always so pushy, but she was my only friend really. And she was right. My father was a janitor at the local dojo I use to sit and watch enthralled by it all. I was a first dan in Aikido and I excelled in Bōjutsu with the dojo master taking me under his wing and impressed with the speed I learnt and mastered each new technique. It became something I shared with my dad and now he had passed it was the only way to feel close to him.

"Summer I will drag you out of this apartment if you do not get your ass in gear." She shouted playfully, but I knew she would do it.

"Fine!" That's how I found myself walking into the house party. The music was blaring horribly loud people were drunk and many were just plain creepy. Tish didn't seem to know these people and it was unsettling me. "Tish do you even know these people?"

"No I got an invite, but this is great have a drink!" I declined not knowing if it had been spiked or not. I really couldn't afford to be in hospital when I had the tournament this weekend. We'd been there an hour already when we went in search of the bathroom. Some guy pushed up close to me trying to touch me. I shoved him and when I turned back to Tish she was gone. I figured she'd found a break in the crowd and made it to the stairs to the bathroom. I carried on towards the stairs pushing past people and apologising as I went. On the landing it was much quieter my head didn't feel quite like exploding.

"Look pal back the…argh!" I heard Tish scream. I pushed into the room finding some guy latched on to her neck. There was a guy sat on the bed and a couple of others in the room. But my eyes were on Tish. I looked into her eyes and saw the light slowly fade from them. Her life extinguished right before me. The man that had killed her pulled away licking his lips. His canines sticking out like some Hollywood vampire reject. I shook with anger, some crazy asshole had killed my friend because he had delusions of being a vampire. The door suddenly slammed shut making me jump. They all laughed, the man on the bed watching things intently. A woman stepped towards me her platinum blonde hair slicked back. She reached out to touch me, I brought my arm up fast blocking, but she just laughed grabbing my wrist. It just made me feel angrier. I brought my other arm up fast hitting her in the throat. She stumbled back and I followed up with huge kick sending her to the floor. A guy grabbed my shoulder, I grabbed his hand using his weight to flip him over me onto the floor in one swift movement. Another kicked me in the ribs, I was sure something cracked, but I moved with the blow the best I could and came back with a vicious kick to his skull. He stumbled to the floor, but quickly sprung to his feet a smile on his face as he cracked his neck wagging his finger at me. Something was very wrong here. He charged at me and I spun kicking him full force in the solar plexus. The guy who had killed Tish came at me and we traded blows, my lip splitting as he hit me with a lightning quick blow. He was inhumanly fast, but highly unskilled. But still he managed to get the best of me. He slammed me against the wall my head hitting it with a sickening thud. He reared his head back like a snake about to strike his canines sticking out long and pointed.

"Enough!" A voice shouted.

"But Deak man I'm hungry." He whined.

"Shut it Quinn, do as Deacon says or face the consequences." The woman snarled. The man named Deacon moved from the bed. He came towards me and Quinn let go moving away. Deacon stood in front of me his hands on either side of my face. I was lost in his storm grey eyes immediately. He leaned in close his nose skimming the delicate skin on my neck sending chills through my body as he took in my scent. I no longer was panicked or afraid. He pulled back a small questioning smile on his face. Almost asking why was I not afraid. His eyes focused on my lips. He brought his hand up quickly to my face. His thumb caressing my bottom lip. I saw blood from the split lip I had received during the fight. He sucked the blood from his thumb.

"You taste as sweet as you smell." The others laughed. He leaned in again his lips brushing my ear. "You can die like your friend or you can be mine." I turned my head looking at him lost in his eyes again. There was no love, only cruelty, but I couldn't help but be drawn in.

"What would I have to do?" I breathed.

"You'd be my familiar, do the things I can't do in the day and other than that your body will be mine to do with as I please,"

"Deak man you hate humans, you have a familiar just eat her or I'll do it!" Another shouted. Deacon snapped his fingers the woman moving deathly quick stabbing him. The man's body burnt like embers before falling to the floor like a pile of ash.

"You'd also be untouchable by other vampires." Deacon said not missing a beat. I shouldn't say yes every fibre of my body said he was bad news. That I would end up dead. But my life was meaningless, working part time at the dojo, studying and training in every hour available. But he was offering me a way out. Wasn't he?

"I'll be yours." The woman sent a glare my way, but I shrugged it off. I spent the next three years fucking and feeding him. The weekends he fucked me then I cut my wrist's for him to drink from me. I had asked to be turned once before, but he refused said he liked the taste of me too much. On the days when I was too tired to pleasure him right I was beaten. As I had been last night. My ribs were broken and my arm was in a sling as he had dislocated my shoulder. I sat by his legs on the floor like the good 'pet' I was.

"Deacon! The Daywalker has ripped through the Blood Club. That's the third this month!" I knew what was coming Deacon was going to hit me in his anger. But he just stroked my hair.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be dealt with soon enough." He smiled and I relaxed. Mercury just glowered at me. She hated it when Deacon was good to me. She loved to watch him lose his temper and beat me, humiliate me or even better…fight other familiar's, she was waiting for the day one would kill me in one of the fights. But it had yet to happen, Deacon was good to me when I beat or killed the other familiar. But the fights were getting rarer and Deacon was getting crueller. I needed a way out and just maybe this Daywalker could help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a small message/disclaimer. I own Summer only Autumn belongs to 450Airbourne. I will be following the film only changing certain things. So I own none of it except that which isn't in the film.**

"Whistler!" The Daywalker, Blade hollered as he walked into an abandoned factory that was Whistler's workshop and could be loosely called Blade's 'home'.

"Are we bringing home strays now?" He asks hobbling out his right leg encased in a metal brace. Though in his sixties Whistler was still dangerous and deadly, the long years fighting the 'good' fight against vampires hardening him and leaving him grizzled in appearance.

"She's been bitten." Whistler looks at the woman in Blade's arms. A young black nurse by the name of Karen. She had the unfortunate luck of finding Quinn on a morgue table after being burned to a crisp by Blade. He'd attacked her and killed another in a rage due to the thirst as he tried to heal himself. Luckily or perhaps not Blade had arrived stopping him from drinking her dry.

"You should've killed her then." Blade doesn't even flinch at the venom in Whistler's voice.

"She hasn't turned **yet**. You can help her." Whistler stares at Blade the tension almost palpable. Whistler nods and heads to the operating theatre. I move from my perch carefully and slowly to get a better view as they 'treat' the woman. Try to cure her before she changes. If Quinn was still alive like it seemed Autumn was going to suffer tonight. I sighed, what was I doing? A familiar to Deacon Frost an Under Lord of the House of Erebus. I should as good familiar would do rat Blade out to Deacon, but I wouldn't. I needed to leave. If Blade found me here he'd kill me. I took off perhaps I could lessen the damage Autumn would take from Quinn.

I walked back into my 'home' the penthouse suite in Edgewood towers. Deacon had yet to come back from a meeting with the Elders, but Quinn was back.

"Summer…" I looked to the voice seeing Autumn, Quinn's familiar on the floor crying, beaten and bloodied. I crossed to her moving her hair carefully from her face to see the damage.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." I told her my voice soft.

"Move away from her bitch!" Quinn snaps.

"Fuck you! I do as Deacon says not you!" I snapped back.

"Well ain't that a pity he ain't here. You know," He says rubbing his crotch. "I've wanted to get my hands on you…taste you since Deak took you in." He sneered coming closer.

"Back the fuck off. Just because you're a pissy bitch right now seen as Blade BBQ'd your ass doesn't give you any rights. Try and touch me, if I don't kill you Deacon will." Mercury walked in from the pool stopping Quinn's advancement towards me and Autumn.

"I hate to agree with the food Quinn, but Deacon will kill you if you touch her. She's his and he refuses to share…even with me." I smirked to myself knowing how much it ate at her Deacon's unwillingness to let anyone but him touch me. Mercury pointed at me. "Take her and clean her up." She clicked her fingers. I wanted to thrust a stake straight through the bitches heart, but I breathed and helped Autumn to the bathroom. I sat her down on the edge of the tub. I ran the bath as I take out the first aid kit Deacon let me keep. I wipe at her cuts, her eyes letting tears flow freely.

"Summer…" I look at the woman in front of me. Her ebony hair matted, her lips bruised her left eye swollen, her emerald green eyes that once sparkled were now dull. Her body was bruised, battered and scratched. Though a year or so older than me, her time with Quinn had both aged her and yet gave her an air of childlike helplessness.

"Yes?"

"How…do you do it? Three years…I can't." I knew what she meant. I had days were I wished I'd let Deacon kill me, but I was stronger and better than that. And sometimes, sometimes I didn't mind it.

"You can. You choose to be his familiar. So you will do what you can to give him what he needs. And I will be here to fix you up and look out for you the best I can." I told her stroking her hair. She hugged me and then I helped her into the bath. I walked out twenty minutes later Autumn behind me a towel wrapped tightly round her.

"Bitch room now." Quinn growled out at her.

"She isn't ready for it. You beat her. She can't do anything for a day or two at least." I told him.

"I didn't ask your opinion or your permission so shut the fuck up and move out of my way!"

"No!" He moved towards me a snarl escaping his lips. I spun kicking him as he careened into my leg, hurting himself by charging at me. Autumn had backed up against the wall. As he grabbed my throat and pushed, my knees buckling beneath me. I grabbed his arm in one hand and with the other I brought it up with as much force as possible snapping his forearm clean in two. He growled in pain releasing my neck. Mercury stood to the side laughing. As he jerked his arm fixing it back in place and coming at me again.

"Enough!" Quinn stopped mere inches from gouging me with his clawed hand. Deacon walked towards us. He stroked my hair his hand latching on to it and yanking me to him pressing his lips to mine hungrily attacking them. This is what I liked. When he was happy about something I was treated reasonably well. I ran my hand under his shirt tracing his abs. He smirked breaking the kiss. "Later." Then he pulled away. "Get yourself another lay Quinn. She isn't going to be good for much." Deacon motioned with his hand so I grabbed Autumn by the waist and pulled her to her room.

"Thank you….Your so brave Summer." I smiled at her helping her into the bed.

"I'm not brave just stupid." Then I walked back out leaving her to sleep. Deacon had headed to the balcony Mercury was now swimming in the pool again. He sat on a lounger his ever present laptop in front of him. I sat on the floor beside him watching Mercury swim. I despised the woman, but I couldn't knock how graceful she was. Deacon stroked my hair absentmindedly. I became aware of Gideon another of Deacon's familiars, a cop that did his dirty work, brushed things under the rug and took care of any problems like Karen that nurse. I bet she was dead now, he would have killed her. I wish they let me have him in a fight.

"Look, I know you're disappointed …" Deacon doesn't bother to look up from his computer or stop from stroking my hair.

"Crestfallen." Deacon replies bored. I knew the excuses were about to start.

"Blade was waiting for me. There wasn't anything I could do." He insists. Deacon nods, I almost hoped he hadn't told Blade anything, but I knew Gideon. He was a coward and hid behind his police uniform he'd rat us out in a heartbeat.

"Tell me something, Gideon, what blood type are you?" Gideon shifts uneasily a smile curls up on my face he was so dead. And I think he knew it.

"I don't really know …" Deacon cuts across him as Mercury continues to swim, I knew she was listening intently.

"Take a wild stab. A? B? O, perhaps? I'm interested in the antigens here, the agglutination reaction…" I blink and Deacon has Gideon by the throat dangling him over the deep end of the pool. "I'm going to guess AB positive." He release Gideon as he gurgles and blood spills from where Deacon's nails pierced his skin, then drops him into the pool. Mercury is on him in a heartbeat. The pool churns turning crimson. Mercury rises from the pool like some goddess of blood dripping crimson as she walks towards Deacon. She attacks his lips letting Gideon's blood drip into his mouth he pulls away a smile on his face. I despised that woman. But he isn't smiling at the kiss.

"AB positive. Give the man a prize." He turns to me. I'm suddenly pressed against his body and in the next moment I'm laid on the bed Deacon above me. Tonight had turned into a night that made me like being a familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to a shaft of sun light filtering into the room. I moved the sheet gripping it to my naked body feeling confused. Whenever I spent the night with Deacon I woke to complete darkness, so what was going on?

"Deacon!" I gasped as I saw him sat in the shaft of light at the edge of the bed. I grabbed him and pulled him from the light. "What are you doing?" Had he lost his mind? He laughed.

"Concerned how touching." He mused kissing me.

"But…how?" I touched his face he hadn't burnt or blistered, his skin was perfect.

"Sun-blocker using octyl salicylate, a few others things. I'm trialling it." He sounded so nonchalant about it. I had no idea what he had just said though I don't think he expected me to.

"And if it hadn't of worked you'd have fried your face!" He smirked clearly amused by my reaction.

"Perhaps…Did you really think I was that stupid to actually trial it?" I shook my head feeling stupid myself.

"No you'd have already tested it…"

"Exactly, though you're reaction wasn't what I expected." I looked at him confused, he couldn't possibly know I had thought of screwing them over. "Lyxia seemed to think you'd grown tired of the life and were ready to rat us out to Blade…but it seems she's just carrying out Mercury's distain for you."

"That little skank needs to be beaten senseless." He laughed stroking my hair.

"My little Summer…she's only just come back from the beating Mercury gave her, Mercury will like you even less if you put her back in the hospital." He smirked. Suddenly there was a blade in in his hand. He settled back into me bringing my arm round to his face. He sliced at my skin on my wrist drawing blood immediately. He pressed his lips to it his tongue flicking out before sucking. The sensation sent tingles through my body. I pressed my lips to his neck kissing and biting, nibbling his ear as he drank.

I woke again later in the day Deacon had gone and surprisingly he must have sent someone to bandage my wrist up. I smiled, maybe he wasn't as cruel as I thought. That or whatever was making him happy lately was making him less cruel. I just hoped it lasted. I changed and walked out finding Autumn on the couch. She looked like hell, but not any worse than last night. Quinn must have left her alone.

"Hi Summer…you're up late." She smiled lightly.

"Deacon wanted to feed, it always makes me tired. How do you feel this morning?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Ok sore, but I know Quinn doesn't mean it. He was just angry. The Daywalker had cut off his arm." There was no point in telling her that Quinn did mean it, that he was a sadistic piece of shit and would quite happily fuck her cold rotting corpse.

"Oh look, it's Summer still alive…I'm surprised." Lyxia smirked standing in the doorway from the balcony.

"Why's that because you thought for a second Deacon would listen to your poison? Too bad Deacon is smarter than that."

"No he sees a nice piece of ass like you and refuses to believe you'd let him fry given half the chance." I stood glowering at her.

"I would never!" I saw Mercury off to the side. She nodded and Lyxia jumped at me knocking me to the floor. "Deacon said I couldn't beat you senseless, he didn't say anything about beating you in self-defence." I rolled so I was on top of her and punched her in the face before jumping to my feet. Autumn had buried her head in her arms and Mercury had moved into the room almost egging Lyxia on.

"Well Deacon isn't here to save your ass!" Lyxia snapped charging me her fists flying. I laughed humourlessly, I had thought Mercury had been training her to fight, but this was pathetic. I grabbed her arm as she swung at my face twisting and wrenching it. She screamed and I laughed. I kicked out her knee and she dropped I was just about to kick out at her skull putting her back in the hospital when the door opened.

"Summer enough! Mercury control her or Summer will kill her." Deacon barked. I dropped Lyxia and went straight to Deacon as he motioned me to him. I followed him to the balcony as the sun had set, I waited for my beating as he didn't seem happy, but he sat down pulling out his laptop. So I slipped to the floor slinking on all fours to sit by his legs. He typed away I saw LaMagra mentioned multiple times, but couldn't make much sense of it all.

"Pearl…" He said. I noticed his hand held in his ear. "Yes just send it through."

"Deacon what's LaMagra?" I asked curiously.

"A vampire god." His tone told me to ask no further question's so I sat in silence. Deacon suddenly stood up and paced.

"Congratulations, Day-Walker." I focused on Deacon of course I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation with that tub of lard curator Pearl and Blade. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. And what was Blade doing talking with Pearl and Deacon?

"In the flesh, Blade. I understand you've been looking for me. I'm flattered." I smiled at how blasé Deacon was, Blade wanted to turn him to ash and yet he didn't seem all that concerned.

"You're quick, Blade, I'll give you that. In the space of an hour you've crossed my familiar, destroyed a blood bank ," He sat back down and I rested my head against his leg as he stroked my hair. "Now here you are in the heart of our archives, terrorizing our curator." There was a pause as Pearl begged for mercy Deacon smiling wider. "You're history, Pearl. Have the good grace to die with some dignity…. Round one to you, Blade." Then he ended the call. "He's very good indeed, but tonight might just end him."

"What about Pearl? Aren't the Elders going to punish you?" He pinched my cheek.

"They can't do anything and they won't be a problem much longer either." He got up again and walked out. I turned his laptop round to me and read what was on the screen. He had been translating the old tongue. I had learnt some from him, but what I knew I didn't need as the translation was there on the screen for all to see.

LaMagra, the first vampire. Can only be summoned through a special ritual, which requires the blood of a half breed or a hybrid. Most notably he can turn any in to a vampire by touch alone. This was some seriously messed up shit. Was Deacon planning on turning all humans into vampires? Why would he want this 'god' to control him? I felt I needed to tell Blade. That what Deacon was doing was out of control. No good could come of this to either humans or vampires. I turned the laptop back around and stood walking into the penthouse.

"Summer, I think Lyxia is going to try and hurt you. If you get hurt then who'll look out for me?" Autumn was still on the couch. She didn't seem to grasp she had a fair amount of freedom to do as she pleased when Quinn wasn't here.

"She can try all she wants, I'd kill her before she did any real damage." Deacon walked back in, I wondered where he had been just now.

"Well if she tries to kill you then you can kill her." I smirked going and sitting down by Deacon's leather chair as he stood looking out on to the city skyline. Quinn, Mercury and the other's that must have gone to deal with Blade at the Black Pear walked in licking their wounds. And Quinn was missing an arm again. I had to refrain from sniggering as he held up his stump of an arm.

"He took my fucking hand! Again!" He growled.

"You seem to be in the habit of losing them fairly often, Quinn. Maybe the amputee lifestyle just suits you." Deacon smirked, the others except for Mercury laughing until Quinn glared at them effectively shutting them up.

"We need to find him, tonight!" Quinn exclaimed riling himself up. Deacon stepped to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Down, boy. Blade's not going anywhere. I promise. Right now, though, we've more pressing business. It's time Dragonetti paid the piper." He turned back to the window Quinn growling at Autumn to follow him as Mercury crossed to Deacon. There's a knock at the door and I got up to answer it finding, Dante Dragonetti's familiar.

"I need to speak with Deacon Frost. My master Dragonetti has a message for him." I looked at him, he had always been a cool character, but right now he was sweating.

"Well whatever it is he has to say can be said to me. I'll pass it to my master."

"No!" I looked over my shoulder to Deacon who nods.

"Well come on in." I gestured closing the door behind him. He jumped a little as the door clicked shut and headed towards Deacon. Mercury stepped away and to the balcony as I stood and watched from near the door. Something was going on. I couldn't hear what was being said as they spoke in hushed tones. But I did see Dante's hand reach under the back of his jacket pulling out something small and silver. I cocked my head trying to figure out what he was doing. But it clicked, Dante was Dragonetti's familiar bound to do whatever he wanted him to do. And Deacon Frost dead was high on his list. I moved forward slowly as Dante fingered the device. Now should I let him try to do what he was trying to do or did I stop it and gain greater favour with Deacon? But as his hand flicked out the pin I acted. I dragged him backwards, grabbing a pressure point in his neck and snatching the device from his hand. I knocked him to the floor and straddled him.

"Open your mouth!" I shouted. Mercury was back in the room Deacon stood looking mildly interested in what was going on. Dante didn't oblige me so I prized it open and rammed in the device. And not a moment too soon. As I found myself covered in blood and brain matter. It had as I assumed been a small incendiary device with silver nitrate in it. Mercury moved lighting fast to me, but I kicked at her.

"No! Silver nitrate!" I shouted before she could come at me again. She froze looking at me, Deacon coming closer.

"I'm surprised you didn't let her taste it."

"Well I'm full of surprises today." I stood looking down at Dante and went to bathe. Mercury owed me majorly.

**A/N: Lyxia belongs to Krazy 13, Autumn belongs to Zombie450AirbournePrincess, Dante and Summer belong to me everything else that you recognise does not belong to me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

As Deacon and the other vampire's went to deal with Dragonetti and I knew the other Elder's as they too needed to be used in the sacrifice to bring about LaMagra's return I headed to Whistler's workshop. I hadn't realised that's where I was going until I looked up from the shadows of the building next door to see the abandoned factory. If I had wanted Deacon dead surely I would have let Dante kill him. So why was I here? Or why didn't I let Dante kill him if I really wanted him dead? But I knew the answer even if I didn't want to believe it. I had fallen for Deacon. After all when he was happy I was happy. He could be so gentle and when he was like that my life felt perfect. He had over the past few years become to appreciate my combat skills and as he knew his ruthlessness and cruelty had begun to rub off on me. But he still refused to change me and unless I became a vampire I would never be quite good enough for him. But pushing my feelings aside, there was LaMagra. LaMagra would more than likely mean I would become a vampire, but thousands of others would too while countless others would suffer. And I didn't think I could live with that on my conscience no matter how much I had begun to care for Deacon.

I stepped to the door every intention of knocking, but as my knuckles were about to hit the door I chickened out. I couldn't do this to Deacon. Part of me wanted to believe that he could change for the good. I walked away fighting with myself every step of the way. What I didn't expect to stumble upon as I walked through Chinatown was Deacon and Blade. I stood off to the side watching trying to figure out what was going on. It was only when Deacon stood that I realised he had a little girl with him. I watched horrified as Deacon threw the little girl into the path of an oncoming bus so he could make his escape. Blade luckily managed to snatch the little girl up just before the bus hit. I hadn't realised how fast my heart was beating until I saw the little girl was safe. And that made my mind up. I had never seen Deacon harm a child and that snapped something inside me. I headed to Cho Xin's he owned a store I often frequented due to his unique selection of Bo staffs and made a purchase.

"Where's Deacon and the others?" I asked Autumn as I walked back into the penthouse. Lyxia was laid out on the couch, she'd taken a beating from Mercury, for me beating her and not being present when Dante tried to attack Deacon last night.

"They went to capture the Daywalker, Mercury found their hideout." Autumn smiled not realising the severity of what she had just told me. I quickly changed into something more suited for combat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lyxia growled from her place on the couch.

"None of your damn business, so keep out of it." I took the keys to one of the motorcycles and with my Bo staff strapped to my back I took off back to Whistler's workshop.

It was dark as I walked into his workshop. I couldn't see much till my eyes adjusted. I headed further in listening intently to anything and anyone. I could hear heavy and pained breathing so I followed it to its source. When I reached the source of the sound I could see and what I saw wasn't a pleasant sight. Whistler was strung up, beaten, broken and knowing Deacon and the others like I do, I'd bet bitten just for Blade to find. Otherwise they wouldn't have left him there.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry…" I whispered, knowing full well had I acted sooner I could have prevented this. Whistler twitched at the sound of my voice.

"W-who's…there?" He breathed out. I didn't know what to say, so I turned to get something so I could climb up and help him down.

"WHISTLER!" I froze to the spot. Blade would think I did this, he would know I am Deacon's familiar. But I had nowhere to run. Whistler groaned in pain and suddenly Blade was there. He cut Whistler down cradling him in his arms.

"Jesus, Whistler, what did they do to you?" Whistler coughs and turns his head to Blade.

"Frost took her…" He coughs again and winces from the immense pain he is undoubtedly in. I knew I should take this time to flee, but I couldn't I wanted to help Blade. Deacon needed to be stopped.

"Don't try to talk…" Blade started, but Whistler cuts him off.

"Listen. You have to… finish me off. You don't want me coming back." Blade shakes his head. All I knew of Blade said he was calm cold and calculating and seeing the pain he was in over Whistler was sad sight to behold.

"No, we can treat the wounds…" But Whistler shakes his head.

"Too far gone, you know that." I watch as the realisation of what he has to do hits him. And I hate Deacon for it.

"Whistler, I can't." But Whistler just stares at him.

"Yes you can. Now get on with it."

"Whistler I…" Again Whistler cut's him off.

"I know." His voice is gentle yet weak, then he forces a smile. "Just be quick about it, will you. Do it right." Blade pulls out a stake and fighting back tears he stabs Whistler. He holds on to him as the life drains from him rocking him back and forth. I take a slow step from where I'm stood stupidly wanting to console Blade. And suddenly Blade has me pinned against the wall.

"No please! Wait I can help you find Frost!" His grip on my throat loosens.

"Speak."

"I'm…I was Deacon's familiar…his pet. But I can't do this anymore. He intends to bring about LaMagra's return and that will be the end of the world as we know it. I can take you where he plans on doing it."

"And what makes you think I would trust you?"

"I've been here twice before and you know it. My scent is familiar to you. Twice I've been here to lead you to Deacon. To end him. And both times I convinced myself that he could change. But he is a cruel sadistic son of a bitch and it took what he did to escape you earlier for me to finally realise it. It's time Deacon died a true death." He stares at me long and hard before turning away, I see it the same time he does a tape. He sticks it into a camcorder and out spills Deacon's voice.

"Hello, Blade. By the time you watch this Whistler will no doubt be winging his way to Heaven, thanks to your capable hands. If it makes any difference to you, he put up quite a fight." I move behind Blade seeing Deacon touch a gash on his handsome face. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering about Ms Jansen's well-being. She's alive and kicking "ambulatory", as they like to say in the trade. Whether or not she remains so is entirely up to you. I'll make this as easy as possible for you, Blade. You can find us at the Edgewood Towers. We'll be waiting with baited breath." He stopped the tape and looked at me.

"That's where he stays, where I lived. Mercury and Quinn will be there. We're talking a least twenty other vampires with in the building. But if he knows you're coming which I'm guessing he knows they'll up the security. And he's rebuilt the temple of LaMagra which is where I thought they had gone. No one but the other familiar's were in the penthouse when I left." He nodded and went further into the workshop starting up the furnace. I watched as he made his sword red hot and then dipped it in a blue liquid. When it was cooled his sword gleamed the same bluish colour.

"You aren't coming with me." Blade said moving back to the entrance.

"What are you talking about? You don't know you're way around. I can help you." He pulled out a small device.

"You aren't coming in. You can stay outside. Listen in on this. If they move then you come, but not before. If it's true you want Frost dead, then you'll stay out of my way." I nodded, I guess I understood. I wasn't to be trusted.

"Fine." I followed him on my bike and stopped behind his charger by building on the other side of the street. He motioned me to his car.

"What?"

"You stay in here. You'll be less conspicuous in here than on that bike." I nodded took off my Bo staff and placed it in the back, but kept my hands to myself so he couldn't cuff me to the steering wheel. He shook his head and got out into the wrong building I didn't question him. Just let him go. I would be in for a long wait now. It was day and they wouldn't move anyone just yet. I just hoped that Blade could kill Deacon, if he couldn't I may as well end my life. It would be quicker and less painful than what Deacon would do to me now.


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting worried. Night was quickly descending. Blade had roof hopped as I saw a vampire fall from one of the balconies. I drummed my fingers on the dash board watching as night fully came. Did I kill myself now or see if I could get away? But then I saw Mercury and Quinn opening one of the garage doors an armoured truck coming out. They had Blade that was the only thing I could think of. But I knew where they were going. The Bank of Erebus and to the temple he had rebuilt in the floors below.

I climbed out of the car every intention of going in and killing every vampire that crossed my path. But then I realised, that I wasn't Buffy the fucking vampire slayer, but Summer Willis a first dan in Aikido who was in reality pretty pathetic. And all I had with me was a Bo staff that had a retractable silver blade. But then again Blade was a skilled vampire hunter and so had Whistler perhaps he had other things of use in the trunk. What I found was a couple of guns. I took them as a last resort as I didn't know how to use a gun. I could do this. I had to do this. I walked into the atrium to find it empty save for one vampire, Tanver I think his name was.

"Summer…where the fuck you been? Deacon ain't fucking happy with you and what the…" I didn't let him finish as I whipped out my Bo staff hitting the little button that forced out the blade and thrusting it into his un-beating heart.

"Well I guess he's going to have to stay unhappy." Then I realised I may have needed him alive. I wasn't sure my hand print would open the elevator doors. But it was worth a shot. I placed my palm on the ID screen and to my surprise it opens. "Guess you trusted me a hell of a lot more than I thought Deacon." I murmured to myself. I hit his glyph on the key pad inside and let the elevator descend. The doors finally opened up again revealing just the one vampire. I knew many where against Deacon's cause and most who were with him would be in the sanctuary awaiting the ritual. This vampire I didn't know. I hit him once with my staff and followed up slashing at his throat taking his head and watch disturbingly satisfied as he turned to ash. I headed into the antechamber seeing Blade strung up blood dripping from his wrists and Karen running in to help. She stopped as she sees me.

"It's ok! I'm here to help. I'm Summer." I hit some of the winches that are holding Blade up and he crumples to the floor. She nods and rushes to Blades side.

"What do we do?" She asks looking at me for the answers.

"It's the Thirst. He needs his serum or to feed." I state simply.

"Blade…" Karen whispers urgently. His eyes flicker open and his body shakes violently with the need to feed.

"Get out of here…" Blade spits at her.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You don't…understand, the Thirst…" Another spasm racks his body. "It's…tearing me apart."

"I know. Take some of my blood."

"NO…"

"It's the only way. You know that. We'll never get out of here alive if you don't." Blade still refuses.

"Look Blade as touching as this is she's right. If you won't take hers take mine. It doesn't matter to me. But if you intend on stopping Deacon then I suggest you stop being a squeamish bitch about it and drink up." I growled at him.

"I can't…I won't be able to stop…" I pull out a dagger.

"Well take my blood then at least I'll have helped." But Karen shakes her head at me.

"Yes you will stop. The human side of you is stronger. I know it is." Then she bears her neck for Blade. I watch as he sinks his fangs into her neck drinking. The incantation the vampires are chanting is reaching fever pitch and I knew we didn't have much longer left. I sprinted to the door peering out and switching my gaze from Blade and Karen to the other vampires and Deacon. What I see isn't good. Suddenly, one of the tombs bursts open. And a wraith like spirit rushes outward in a fountain of light, penetrating Deacon's body. Then another tomb splits open. Then another, and another until a torrent of spirit wraiths are surging into Deacon, buffeting him about like a scarecrow in a cyclone.

"Blade I hope you're feeling better cos we got a serious fucking problem."

"Yes you do…" I turn seeing Lyxia. "Oh how Mercury is going to love me when I hand her your head. I knew you were a traitor." She grins at me. Blade is composing himself and helping Karen. I pull out my Bo staff.

"Bitch you've never been able to do shit, so if you think you can take me…bring it." I motion her to me. She picks up a short sword from one of the displays and comes at me. I side step her bringing my Bo staff to hit her in the back of the head. She turns cursing and comes again swinging violently at me. I block every blow backing her up against the wall. I thrust my staff forward jamming her in the chest winding and pinning her to the wall.

"Mercury will kill you and stick your head on that tooth pick you have." I smile at her a hint of maliciousness that Deacon would be proud of in it.

"Well you won't get to see that." I flick the button the blade shooting out and killing her instantly.

"Friend of yours?" Blade asks walking past me heading to the sanctuary.

"No not really." I follow him Karen at my heels with one of Blades guns. We walk out on to the balcony overlooking the sanctuary. The vampires all grouped around Deacon.

"FROST!" Blade shouts and all heads turn to us, Karen and I on either side of Blade. I had made my stand now, no turning back.

"I want Quinn." But Blade shakes his head before leaping off the balcony and landing like a cat on his feet.

"Who dies first?" Karen and I follow down, but I switch my staff for one of the guns.

"Take him." Deacon growls to the vampires. Quinn steps forward first a sick smile on his face. I inch forward, but a look from Blade has me stopping.

"Grew another hand for you sweetmeat and now I'm gonna kill you with it." Quinn charges as Karen and I both tense. Blade kicks out and sweeps Quinn's legs out from under him. He spins behind Quinn.

"Let's see if you can grow a new one of these!" Blade hooks a loop in his jacket sleeve and brings out a garrotte wire twisting it around Quinn's neck pulling hard and decapitating him. I smile Autumn will never have to put up with him again. I'll have to get her from the penthouse if I survive this. "Next." Blade motions to the other vampires. Mercury is at the front, but instead of coming at Blade she charges at me knocking me to the floor the gun I had spinning way.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." Mercury snaps at my face. I struggle to push her off I head butt her instead springing to my feet and pulling out the Bo staff.

"Yeah and I should have let you taste silver nitrate you skank." She comes at me again her hands clawed trying to tear into me. Guns are going off so I know Blade and Karen are fighting with the other vampires. I parry every one of her attacks, but I can't get past her lightning quick moves to land a blow myself. I flick out the blade again and cut through her arm as she screams in agony. I whip my staff round slicing at her throat before thrusting the blade into her heart. "Tell Quinn I said hey." Then she crumbles to the floor. An arm is suddenly around my throat I drop my staff as Blade's sword cuts through my leg. I gasp out as Deacon slices through my leg again drawing blood.

"My Summer…so disappointing. I thought you were one of us. I had thought you'd make a lovely little goddess to my god. And look at that you killed Mercury. Oh well I can always remedy this by making you just like Vanessa." Deacon's nose skims up the side of my neck. Then his attention turns back to the vampires dying all around him "Enough!" Blade turns seeing me and there's nothing he wouldn't care if Deacon killed me or turned me. Deacon sees this and drops me as he and Blade clash swords. Karen pulls me up.

"Are you ok?" I smile at her concern. Both of us look up seeing the fight and Deacon's transformation both of us fixated in absolute horror.

"I'm fine thanks... Look out!" I shout pushing her as Vanessa lunges at us. She grabs my by the throat and Karen by the hair yanking her round to face her and grabbing Karen's throat too.

"Two little whores! Think I'd forget you? Taking Deacon from me?" She spits at me and turns to Karen. "Trying to take my son." Her hand crunches down on my throat her hatred for me seeming that bit more than that for Karen. As my world starts to fade I hear a hiss and then Vanessa scream. I drop to the floor coughing and choking. I slowly look up seeing Vanessa's face has almost melted…vampire mace.

"Get away from him!" Karen screams, I look over seeing Blade struggling feebly against Deacon. Karen swings down Blade's sword and takes off Deacon's arm, but this time it doesn't grow back. Deacon backs away from Blade horrified as his arm lays on the floor. "Blade!" Karen throws his sword Blade catching it with ease.

"Guess you're not quite as invulnerable as you thought." Blade says advancing on Deacon as he backs away.

"You're wrong a few minutes more, and my transition will be complete. Even your sword won't be able to affect me then." Deacon smiles though I can see the fear in his eyes something that I had never seen there before. And I feel the sudden urge to help me him, but I quickly quell it.

"You don't have a few minutes, Frost." Blade says stepping closer. Deacon moves blindingly fast and puts Vanessa in his way. Karen pulls me to my feet. Neither of us can help, but move forward to see what happens. I can't hear most of the exchange between the two, but I do hear Blades final words.

"It's because I'm human that I can do this." He thrusts his sword forward straight through Vanessa and in to Deacon. Deacon looks to me pleading for me to help him somehow.

"Summer…" He says so needingly that it pulls on my heartstrings. Karen is holding me, but I don't move. I struggle silently with myself and turn the other way. Vanessa and Deacon scream in pure agony as a force almost as powerful as an explosion rips through the building from them knocking us off our feet. As the ringing in my ears stop I sit up and look to where Deacon had been. And instead of feeling guilty or sad like I had thought I would…I feel free.

"Blade?" He looks up at the sound of Karen's voice tears in his eyes. Then she holds him. I retrieve my staff from where I dropped it and follow them out.

"I guess I could trust you." Blade says looking at me and nodding his head slightly.

"After all the time I'd been with him…I convinced myself he was something he wasn't. I'm just glad I realised it before it was too late." I say trying not to put weight on the leg Deacon cut.

"What will you do now Summer?" Karen asked looking concerned.

"I don't know…I have nothing. But there's other vampire's out there and maybe even familiars like me that want out. I may just go from city to city and kill any vampires I find." Karen looks up at Blade.

"Doing this alone isn't the smartest thing to do. Now Whistler's gone…I could use a little back-up." I smile.

"If that's an offer I accept, but only if you can trust me." He answers by holding his hand out to me. "Thanks Blade. If you hadn't have chased down Deacon…I never would have gotten out of there."

We went back to the penthouse so I could pick up a few things and tell Autumn she was free. She was confused, she couldn't understand. I had her ring her parents and tell them she was coming home. I hoped she could rebuild her life. Karen went back to nursing at the hospital and now she was aware of the vampires she would be ready for them if anything happened again. For me I stuck with Blade. We worked well together. Not as well as him and Whistler as I didn't have Whistler's knowledge, but I was learning and getting better every time.


End file.
